Joe Higashi
---- 23 años ---- 24 años ---- 23 años |Lugar de nacimiento = Japón |Altura = 180 cm |Peso = 72 kg ---- 71 kg |Grupo sanguíneo = AB |Familia/Relaciones = Lilly Kane (novia) Padre (que era un ex campeón de muay thai) Billy Kane (desaprueba su noviazgo con su hermana) |Trabajo/Ocupación = Campeón y luchador de muay thai |Gustos = El mismo, su vincha |Disgustos = Vestirse |Hobbies = Luchar, kenka (pelear embriagado) |Comida favorita = Piezas de cocodrilo fritas |Fuerte en deportes = Todas las formas de deportes combativos |Habilidad especial = Provocar al adversario |Odia = Vestirse |Estilo de lucha = Muay thai |Música favorita = Enka, Rock, Heavy Metal}} es un personaje en los videojuegos de las sagas Fatal Fury y The King of Fighters, usado principalmente como alivio cómico. Actualmente está saliendo con Lilly Kane, una relación que su hermano desaprueba en gran medida. Su apodo oficial es The Young Champ of Muay Thai (El joven campeón de Muay Thai). En Game Heroes Collection de la revista Gamest en 1997, Joe fue votado como el noveno personaje favorito del personal. Él compartió el lugar con otros cuatro personajes, Jin Chonrei de la saga Fatal Fury, el personaje Heihachi Mishima de la saga Tekken y el personaje Zangief de la saga Street Fighter.http://www.netlaputa.ne.jp/~dummy/gamest/magazine/gamest/v208.html En la encuesta de popularidad de personajes en el sitio web de Neo Geo Freak, fue votado como el segundo personaje favorito con un total de 3.654 votos. Trasfondo Fatal Fury Aunque el lugar de origen de Joe es Japón, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en Tailandia, donde se entrenó en muay thai. Fue a través de sus victorias que ganó el apodo de "Hurricane Upper" Joe Higashi. Parece tener una gag recurrente donde indica que su leyenda está "recién empezando" durante sus secuencias finales a lo largo de toda la saga. Después de que Joe ganó su título como el campeón de muay thai, se dirige a South Town para probarse en el torneo King of Fighters. En su camino, ve a Andy y Terry Bogard, que estaban persiguiendo al asesino de su padre, Geese Howard. Tan pronto como les informa que Geese es el anfitrión del torneo, se convirtieron en compañeros firmes. En el torneo, se encontró con un amargo Hwa Jai y fue capaz de derrotarlo. Después de esto, finalmente se convirtieron en amigos y rivales de regreso en Tailandia. En su secuencia final para el videojuego Fatal Fury 2, también vengó la derrota de Hwa ante Wolfgang Krauser. Antes de que se iniciaran los eventos del videojuego Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, él descubre acerca de los hermanos Jin y Ryuji Yamazaki, y le pide a Hwa que venga con él a South Town. Algún tiempo después de estos eventos, él humoristicamente aparta a Lilly Kane lejos de su hermano ya que Geese estaba fuera de acción. Como una referencia a esto, Billy la "rescata" durante su secuencia final en el videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury Special. En la línea de tiempo para el videojuego Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Joe estaba ocupado protegiendo su título en el campeonato de muay thai. De acuerdo con el blog personal de Akihiko Ureshino, Joe obtuvo una aprendiz ya para los eventos de la secuela todavía inexistente de Garou: Mark of the Wolves de aquel equipo SNK original. Su nombre, según lo mencionado por Terry y Andy en una historia original, era e incluso tenía un sprite ociosamente acabado. Su edad no fue particularmente declarada, aunque comenta que ella era una "damita particularmente bonita". Aunque aún no ha aparecido en ningún videojuego, conoce a Joe durante su historia personal para el videojuego The King of Fighters XII. Ella es una ladrona que intenta robarle a Joe. Impresionado con su fuerza física de clase superior y su atrevimiento, inmediatamente la nombra como a su discípula e inspira a la chica a vivir una nueva vida aprendiendo muay thai. The King of Fighters Joe es un pilar del equipo de Terry durante la mayor parte de los torneos de King of Fighters. Él es a menudo el factor motivador en conseguir que Terry y Andy se unan junto con él como equipo. En esta saga, desarrolló una especie de rivalidad contra King. Joe se ve burlándose de ella con su cinturón de muay thai en el videojuego The King of Fighters '98. En el videojuego The King of Fighters 2001, entra en el torneo con la esperanza de usar el dinero del premio para evitar que un gimnasio cayera en la bancarrota y se clausurara. Está ausente durante el videojuego The King of Fighters XI porque un torneo de muay thai se celebra al mismo tiempo. Queriendo revivir sus viejos tiempos juntos como un equipo, el trío acuerda reunirse una vez más. Antes del torneo, Joe está molesto porque sus dos compañeros están llegando tarde a su reunión. Sabiendo del ingreso de Hwa Jai en el torneo junto con Kim Kaphwan y trastornado por la actitud despreocupada de Terry, un Joe intoxicado ventila sus frustraciones contra el líder del equipo en un combate de entrenamiento en Pao Pao Cafe. En la secuencia final de su equipo, humoristicamente recibe su beso de felicitación del mismo fan enamorado (ahora más afeminado que antes, hasta el punto del crossdressing) cuya vida salvó durante la secuencia final de su equipo en el videojuego The King of Fighters 2003. Personalidad Al principio, Joe era un hombre estoico que vivía para luchar y entrenar. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en un hombre bastante disparatado y algo ridículo que se proclama a si mismo como un genio con casi todo. Él no toma las batallas tan seriamente como los Bogards, pero él ama luchar. Si Joe pudiera, lucharía contra todos los luchadores que viera. Le encanta ser el centro de atención y la gloria de la victoria. Poderes * Ataques múltiples: Puede golpear varias veces con una velocidad increíble. * Golpes de energía: Puede infundir sus ataques con energía Qì, pudiendo causar más daño de lo normal. * Golpes explosivos: Puede infligir un golpe de potencia tremenda que genera una fuerza explosiva al contacto. También ha demostrado causar pequeñas explosiones con algunos de sus super movimientos, como su "Tiger Kick". * Aerokinesis: Ha demostrado una aerokinesis limitada, el poder de controlar el aire y el viento. ** Huracán: Con un puñetazo ascendente, puede crear un pequeño huracán que avanza. Él nombró este ataque "Hurricane Upper". La versión más fuerte es "Screw Upper", un vórtice similar a un tornado que puede causar daño severo a sus adversarios. También tiene un SDM que es una versión aún más fuerte de "Screw Upper": "Double Cyclone", que se ve en numerosos videojuegos Dream Match como Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 y The King of Fighters 2002. Habilidades * Sobrevivencia: Joe aprendió su manera de sobrevivir en las selvas de Tailandia, donde se entrenó para perfeccionar sus habilidades. Estilo de lucha Joe practicamente en su totalidad solo usa usa movimientos tradicionales de muay thai. Música *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury: King of Fighters, compartido con Terry y Andy Bogard *'Thai Nanbu no Tsutaetai Atarashii Shi (A New Poem that Southern Thailand Wants to Recite)' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special *'Wani no Mi (Crocodile Meat)' - Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Real Bout Fatal Fury *'Thai Nanbu ni Tsutawatta So no Shi (A Poem that Traveled Down the South of Thailand)' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *'Napolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Big Shot! "Elegant Simplicity"' - The King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (cuando EX Joe hace equipo con EX Terry y EX Andy) *'The River' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Kurikinton' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Departure from South Town' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Muay Thai' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Sharakusee ze' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Intérpretes * Katsuhisa Namase - Fatal Fury (2+''Special); ''The King of Fighters '94 * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Fatal Fury 3~''The King of Fighters XIII'' * Kozo Mito - The King of Fighters XIV * Masaaki Satake - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf * Jason Gray-Stanford - Películas anime (doblaje en inglés) * Kazuki Yao - Dengeki Bunko drama CD Actores de imagen real *Benny Wong - Comerciales de Fatal Fury Special Apariciones *Fatal Fury: King of Fighters *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '94 *Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory *The King of Fighters '95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters '96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers *Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind *The King of Fighters '98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters '99 *Capcom vs. SNK Pro *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood - como Striker para Fatal Fury Team *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *CR The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones móviles *Days of Memories (cuarto y noveno titulo) - No disponible; cameo textual en el cuarto titulo *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - Personaje jefe, ruta Garou Densetsu *SNK Dream Battle *Metal Slug Defense (desbloqueable) *Crash Fever Cameos *The King of Fighters XI - durante la secuencia final de Fatal Fury Team *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - cameo en el fondo *SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos - mención en la secuencia final de Terry Bogard *Athena On Stage - durante un mini-juego *The King of Fighters (Pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *KOF Sky Stage - cameo textual en la secuencia final de Terry Anime *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *The King of Fighters: Destiny Véase también *Joe Higashi/Galería *Joe Higashi/Frases Cartas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Fatal Fury 2 Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory Real Bout Fatal Fury Special The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro The King of Fighters '94 ReBout The King of Fighters XII Metal Slug Defense Fatal Fury: First Contact Galería Joehff1.jpg|''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters'' Joe-ffspecial.jpg|''Fatal Fury Special'' Joehigashi-rbs.jpg|''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special'' Joe-i9.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' Joehigashi-2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' Joe-hq3.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' Kof12-joe-higashi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' Joe-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'', render Referencias en:Joe Higashi Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Nacidos en marzo